Who's that girl 2
by Plasmolysed Cell Membrane
Summary: Rukawa finds that he has a liking for another girl than his current girlfriend and doesn't know what to do.He learns how important the one loves is to him.Read and enjoy.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:Slamdunk does not belong to me.  
  
Who's that girl II :Chapter 1  
  
Rukawa was strolling along the hallways of the school when the most expected 'bump into the mysterious girl' scene came up.  
Okay so like, you know he bumps into this girl 'bang bang boom. tada.'  
He knocked over all her books and papers and they were scattered across the floor.  
"Damn it."The girl cursed softly while she bent down to pick up her stuff.  
He bent down as well, he was quite curious to see what she looked like.I mean its funny to see a sweet girl go all 'damn it'.  
So he pretended to be all caring which we know he really isn't and he helped the poor girl pick up her books. Yes, he did just that.  
As he handed her her books, he mumbled,"Ano...sumimasen."  
She finally took her eyes away from checking the floor for more of her things and looked up, straight into his eyes.  
"No, you're not."She murmured. She was not exactly very pretty.She had thick black framed glasses and her curly brown hair was tied up into two thick braids.She also had a couple of freckles on her flushed cheeks.  
"I'm not what?"Rukawa asked with his eyebrows raised.  
"You're not sorry.You just say it because that's what you're supposed to do but you don't mean it."She said, straightening out here papers.  
"Okay, so you want me to take it back and get on my way?"He asked, shrugging.  
"Yes, I'd like that."she answered.  
"Okay, I take it back."he said finally.  
By then, alot of people had been watching them and they're little squabble.Noone had ever seen Rukawa Kaede get mouthed off by anybody or even be in a conversation.  
Rukawa watched the girl walk away but suddenly realized that he had been staring at her for a really long time when Rikku came up to him and tapped on his shoulder.  
"Hey cutie,"His girlfriend greeted.  
He turned round and looked at her."Hi."he managed.  
"You seem shocked.What's wrong ?"She asked.  
"Nothing."He said with a shrug."Let's just go get lunch."  
  
  
  
The next day was a real rainy one.Rukawa stood outside Rikku's house for a while before he decided that she wouldn't want to be at school this early because he wanted to train alittle.He pulled his hood over his head even though he was already drenched and rode his bike to school.  
When he reached school, the basketball court was locked and he never liked going up to his classroom because there was nothing to do there.There was only one place which he didn't mind going to whether rain or shine or snow.The rooftop.  
He opened the the door to the rooftop and as he scanned for a nice spot to rest , he noticed that he was not the only one around.There was a girl.She was not carry an umbrella or anything.She was just as wet as he was.When he approached her, he felt something really familiar about her.  
The girl spun around when she heard his foot steps.It was her!The girl from yesterday.She looked different.Totally changed.  
Her glasses were off and her curly brown hair was dark and straight because of the rain.  
The freckles on her face had also dissappeared because of the cold weather.  
She was so beautiful. Rukawa hesitated and asked,"What are you doing here?"  
"I love the rain.Its a nice change from summer.Don't you think?"she answered with a smile.  
Rukawa nodded.It was true.He had always preferred the rain to the hot sun.  
"How come I've never seen you around?"He asked.  
The girl looked away.She was silent for a moment.Then she whispered,"I don't like to mingled around much and I'm not good-looking like you so people don't really notice me."  
"But you are.I think you're pretty."He said all of a sudden.  
"That's because you're looking at what's inside.No one's ever seen me like this.Just you."  
she said."Lets not talk bout this anymore.I don't like feel it."  
"Okay."  
She grinned and made a funny face when he agreed.  
"What are you doing?"he asked.  
She continued doing that funny face of hers with futher additions of sticking out her tongue and opening her eyes wide.  
"Stop it,"He laughed.  
She stopped and smiled."You're laughing."She said.  
Rukawa shut his mouth and shrugged.'What's wrong with me?'  
"What's your name?"she asked.  
"Rukawa."he said.  
"I'm Laurence.Nice meeting you."  
"Laurence isn't Japanese."he stated.  
"I'm just your regular American born Japanese.I moved here when I was 10.I spent a year learning Japanese that's why even though I'm 17, I'm still in the second year here."she chuckled.  
"So you're older than me then."  
"Yup."Laurance nodded."You better go now.I believe you have class in 5 minutes."  
"Don't you have to go as well?"He asked as he walked towards the door.  
Laurence let out a soft laugh."No...English isn't one of my subjects.Its my free period now."  
"Maybe I'll see you around."  
"Maybe."  
  
As Rukawa walked down to his class, he couldn't help feeling guilty about talking to that girl.He felt like his was cheating on Rikku even though he was just talking.But talking IS a big thing for Rukawa.  
  
  
  
That evening....  
  
Rukawa was sitting at his desk when his step-brother came into the room.  
"Someone's looking gloomy. Why? Someone stole your lunch money?"Sendoh teased as he opened his closet door to take out a shirt.  
"Your opinion is not wanted here."Rukawa shot back.  
"Duh, no.I know its not.But you could tell me what's on your mind."Sendoh said as he pulled off his shirt and put on a new, clean one.  
"Just some stupid girl."He mumbled.  
"Some stupid girl huh, tell me bout it I've got that millions of times."  
"Its not what you think. I already have a girlfriend."Rukawa said.  
"So you like this girl?"Sendoh asked as he pulled off his sneakers and got under the covers.  
"I don't know."Rukawa said uncertainly as he switched the light off and got into his own bed.  
"Then why are you so worried? "  
"Because she made me laugh."  
Sendoh switched on the bed lamp.  
"What? You can't possibly be serious. This girl whom you met all of a sudden made you laugh? You must really like her."he said, shocked.  
Rukawa glared at him."You're not making this any easier for me."  
"Okay, you gotta tell Rikku.It'll get it off your back.Then you don't have to worry about it no more."  
Rukawa thought for a moment.'Yeah, that'd help."  
Rukawa picked up the phone and dialed Rikku's number.  
  
"Kimari residence, this is Rikku speaking."  
"Hey, its me."Rukawa whispered.  
"Hey sweetie, what's up?"Rikku said.  
"I just wanted to let you know that I talked to trhis girl today and she made me laugh."he said quickly.  
There was silence over the phone and Rikku laughed."What? You just wanted to tell me that? I mean its not like you kissed her or anything.You didn't kiss her right?"  
"No, of course I didn't."  
"Okay.That's good.Night night!"  
  
End of chapter 1 


	2. the other girl

disclaimer:Slamdunk does not belong to me.  
  
Who's that girl 2: Chapter 2  
  
"Oh shit Sendoh! How many times do I have to tell you that the bathroom is just across the hallway! Why do you insist on changing here! You don't have your own room anymore ya know."Rukawa yelled from under his covers.  
  
He had just woken up and had to pull the cover over his head when he saw Sendoh pulling on his pants.  
  
"When you say that the bathroom is just across the hall it doesn't necessarly mean its unoccupied and the other thing is that I'm going to be late for school so it doesn't matter if I change in the lawn or in this room."he yelled back.  
  
"Then why can't you change in the lawn ?!?"  
  
  
  
"Ohayo!" Kaeze greeted when the boys came down for breakfast.  
"I've gotta go now.I'm late late late for the bus...for the train...for the ummm....school."Sendoh mumbled with a muffin in his mouth.  
He was desperately trying to put his sock on.Hopping on one foot, he tripped over the carpet and fell down the steps of the porch.  
"Ouch...thats gotta hurt.."Rikku said as she walked across the street to the Rukawas just in time to catch the great fall of Sendoh.  
She quickly rushed over to him to help him up."What happened?Did Kaede kick you out of the house?"she asked with a hint of amusement?"  
Sendoh rubbed his back."No..I tripped over the carpet."  
He suddenly remembered that he was late for school and took out his basketball shoes out of his gym bag, slipping them on as fast as he could.  
"No time for talking or going back inside to get proper school shoes...too late..."He started rambling on and on about how late he was.Usually when he lived in his own home he'd be able to run to school but now he lived so far away.  
"Uhh well...bye,"Rikku said.  
"Jaa.."He shouted back as he ran as fast as he could to the train station.  
  
Rikku sighed and shook her head.She entered the house and there was Rukawa and Kaeze sitting at the table with Mr Rukawa in an apron at the stove cooking up some eggs and bacon.  
"Hmm...what's for breakfast today?"Rikku asked as she sat at the table.  
Rukawa pointed to the stuff on the table."Eggs, bacon, hungry jacks, blueberry muffins, cereal, milk, juice, coffee if you're feeling blue..."  
Mr Rukawa took the coffee powder from the table and put it back into the shelf.  
"None for you kiddos, this is adult stuff."Mr Rukawa chuckled.  
  
Rukawa shrugged."I can wait 5 years."  
"6 for me."Rikku added.  
"Stupidity never gets you anywhere with those 2, Dad."Kaeze said.  
  
"Right.I'll just go to work now since I'm so unwanted here.Just make sure you clean up."Mr Rukawa said, taking off the apron.  
"Okay Daddddyy.."The 3 chorused.  
The older man sighed and picked up his briefcase and left.  
  
Rukawa put his plate in the sink and washed it."I'll be going now.I need to check out something at the library."he said.  
"Ohhh...someone's doing his research...what a goody boy you are now,"Kaeze snickered, nudging Rikku.  
Rukawa shrugged and wiped his hands."I need to read up on something."he lied.  
He grabbed his gym bag and walked out the door before the girls ask him anymore.  
  
  
  
At school...  
  
Rukawa walked pass every second year classroom, looking inside as he walked by.  
'Where is she?'he wondered.  
"Are you looking for me?"A voice asked from behind him.  
Rukawa looked around and the familiar freckled face girl was standing there.Her hands were behind her back and she had a cheery smile.  
"Yeah..."he said.  
"I thought so."  
She took his hand and placed an envelope in it.  
"I really like you."She said and kissed him.  
He shook his head and backed away.He started to run.  
He knew he liked her alittle but he didn't want to have anything to do with her.  
He just wanted to see her and leave, nothing more.  
But she made it so hard for him because the more he looked at her, the more he was drawned to her.  
  
  
  
That night was absolutely terrible for Rukawa.He couldn't sleep at all.He was tossing and turning in bed.He looked at the clock.It was 11.He was alone in the room.Sendoh was doing some intensive studying in the dining room for a test.  
Rukawa finally got up and went downstairs.He sat down at the dining table across Sendoh.Sendoh continued to do his work without looking up.  
Rukawa spread his arms across the table and let his head rest in between them.  
That managed to catch Sendoh's attention.He looked up and took off his reading glasses.  
"Its the girl, isn't it?"He said.  
Rukawa nodded glumly and sighed.  
"Wow...other than basketball, you're a real loser aren't you?"  
"I wouldn't go that far if I were you."Rukawa sneered.  
"Okay Okay.Here, come with me. I have just the thing for you."Sendoh said as he got up from the table.  
Rukawa reluctantly followed behind him."What are you doing?"  
"Stop grumbling, it'll only take a sec."  
Sendoh grabbed the 2 basketballs from the floor at the side of the front door.  
He passed one to Rukawa and lead the way to the garage where their hoop was.  
"Okay, I'll represent this girl and you'll represent Rikku.I'll just have to ask you a couple of questions."Sendoh said.  
"What are the balls for then?"Rukawa asked.  
"You'll see."  
Rukawa just shrugged.  
"Okay, who makes you happy and like you know...laugh and smile?"  
Rukawa thought for a moment.  
"Rikku makes me do those things.She makes me feel good about myself."  
Sendoh smiled."Okay shoot the ball in."  
And so Rukawa did.It went right in."2 points for Rikku then.  
"But...Laurence.She made me laugh right from my heart.I've never really laughed like that before.She's different from Rikku."He said.  
Sendoh frowned and shot his ball in."2 nil."  
"Okay..next question.Who can you talk to bout stuff? Like any kind of stuff."  
"Both of them."Rukawa said.  
"Okay...4 nil.Final question. Who can like...you know...better."Sendoh was starting to get frustrated.  
"Know what?"  
"Like make out and stuff."  
"Uuuuh well...Rikku and I have kissed millions of times and I like it."  
Sendoh's frown twisted up into a smile.He made a dunk for Rikku.  
"There."  
Rukawa scratched his head slightly."But Laurence can kiss better."  
He made a dunk as well.  
Sendoh sighed."Can't help you there pal.You like both girls equaly."  
"But that's where you're wrong."Rukawa said as he took a couple of steps back.  
He shot the ball in for 3 points."Laurence is great.But I can't live without Rikku."  
Rukawa picked up the ball and passed it casually to Sendoh."Thanks..."he mumbled softly.  
Sendoh smiled and walked into the house with him.  
  
End of chapter 2 


End file.
